I'm Pretty Gangster Myself
by Oibara
Summary: Find out, AkuRoku. Language, Violence, sexual situations, boy on boy.
1. The Best Day of my Life

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

Thanks for checking out my story. I'm not sure when I'll update but I'll try to as much as possible! The chapters alternate between Roxas and Axel POV's. As of right now, I don't have the plot completely sorted out. If you would be so kind as to leave me a review, I'd appreciate it!

As of March 2009  
I am now allowing anonymous reviews.  
I fixed chapters 1-4 so they look more uniform, and checked some spelling and grammar.

---------------

_Chapter One_

Roxas stared blankly at the small hand of the clock. Was it even possible that the time could stay at 2:29 for that long? Roxas surveyed the room one last time. Hayner had been impatiently scratching his head for at least ten minutes, Olette fidgeted with her hair every few seconds, and Pence had his head on his arms. Even the teacher had a look of impatience, or was that annoyance directed towards Pence? Roxas let a small sigh escape into the otherwise silent room. After a few more moments the bell rang. Roxas' heart leapt out of his chest; finally the school year was over. No more worrying about homework, girls, or horrible grades. Roxas gathered the last of his things, shoved himself out of the classroom, and into the pool of students hurrying to get the hell out.

Roxas smiled to himself as he walked home. Summer meant absolute freedom to most, but summer this year meant more time with his parents. Normally, his mom would be off on never-ending 'business' trips, secretly cheating on his father. Roxas' father in turn would work everyday but the weekends. Sometimes, he would disappear all weekend; resurfacing late Sundays. Unfortunately for him, his mother's vacation started the day before. It would be a long two months with the parent's home. Suffice to say he didn't care much for them.

He pushed the rusty white gate that guarded the quiet house. A small flicker of light caught his eye. Roxas bend down slowly and picked up a beautiful necklace from the grass. He turned the necklace over, marveling at it. It was a shade of blood red that faded to a grey and then a dark black, there was a symbol that resembled a circle with jagged edges, and it had a lovely black chain attached to a small hole on the circle. Roxas stared at it for quite some time. He decided that someone must have gone by too quickly and dropped it. He looked around and quickly put the necklace in his pocket. He smiled. This could be a good day after all. He approached the door feeling as though there were nothing out of the ordinary and gripped the handle.

Roxas let out one last sigh before opening the door to his small, suburban home. He silently flicked a switch, and the room lit up; it was certainly odd for it to be this quiet. Normally, the sound of clanking dishes or football filled the house. Roxas screamed when he finally took a good look at the room, when his mind froze mid-pointless thought.

His parents lay on the floor, covered in puddles and puddles of what he assumed to be their own blood. Their crumpled bodies carried a smell of unmistakable death that made Roxas sick with fear. The air was thick, and Roxas found himself feeling dizzy. The nausea was overwhelming as he felt himself stumble.

He forced himself to study the bodies; his mother's blonde curls were singed and missing chunks, the small flame came close to dying out. Roxas was too mortified to put it out. Every finger on her left hand looked broken, and the pinky on her right hand was completely missing. The mother's face looked like it had been smashed into something hard. Her open, listless eyes made Roxas cringe. Purple-green marks covered much of her body; her pink dress stained with crimson blood. His mother's mouth hung open, as though she drowned in her own blood. Her missing front teeth sent chills down the boy's spine.

Roxas shoulders shook as he turned to his father. Roxas honestly didn't think it was possible to do that to someone's body. He turned to retch and choked a small sob. Granted, they weren't the best parents, but who else did he have? They were still his parents, after all.

He glanced once more at his father's body. Roxas did a double take when he saw a small note next to his thumb,

"Y O U R N E X T"

It read, appropriately written in what appeared to be his parent's blood. He chuckled at the note, whoever did this to his parents were terrible spellers. There was more to this than his two dead parents lying dead on the perfect white carpet. Their blood stained it in such a sickening way it was almost beautiful. Who were these people who had ruthlessly murdered Roxas' parents? What did they do to his _perfect_ life?

"Shit!" he shouted reaching for his cell phone. He had wasted too much time. Wiping a stray tear he didn't know existed; he called the police, voice shaking.

Roxas noted sirens were getting louder and instinctively shoved the note in his pocket. The sirens were unbelievably loud outside his door. Roxas felt absolute terror as he heard rushing footsteps outside. He immediately started to run for the closest window. It was broken, and a jagged edge cut Roxas' jeans. He glared at the window in annoyance, hoping that it would melt with his glare.

Roxas had no idea where he was going. He definitely didn't notice it had started to rain. He couldn't recall where he was, and a forest looked promising ahead of him. The boy ran into the forest stupidly, thinking it would be an easy place to hide out. After wandering for ten minutes he sat down on a large rock. Roxas held his face in his hands and sobbed once more. His own choking sobs disgusted him, but he was now all alone in the world. He had no one, no family or friends that would care enough. He had run from the police at the scene of a gruesome crime. He had seen them. Roxas put himself on the grass, and tried to stop his irregular heart beat. He stretched, wondering if he was far enough. The police sirens had died hours ago, along with the sun. Flashes of his father's mangled corpse flew into his head. He held his hands tightly over his mouth and bent down, screaming. The urge to run was overwhelming him, he felt as though he were there again. He ran as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him, willing the wind to carry his cries to the ocean. The further he was in the forest meant more danger. What if they were looking for him? He was the last surviving son of his pathetic family. It was then he noticed the forest was silent. It was horrifying, not even a car horn was heard from inside of the damp forest. After sometime, Roxas couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Roxas shook violently, wondering if there was a way out. He sat down on the cold ground, as his head fell forward. Sleep took him, and he cursed himself for it.

---------------

Balls. Thanks for reading it through. It isn't an impressive starting point, but it gets much better when Axel is introduced. Trust me.


	2. What the Fuck

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

The bad guy- no not Axel- is inspired by someone I know… however horrible that is, I really don't care. It's more of a 'in your face burn.'

Reviews! I will always reply to ANY review I get. Gimme good feedback guys!

Sarie Bear- Thank you very much for the review, things like that keep me writing.  
MissWasabiLemon- Thanks, the title was at the last minute, I thought I needed some sort of humor, since I'm too serious when I write. Your review made me smile and laugh, thank you very much!

---------------

_Chapter Fucking One_

"I'm going to be perfectly _fucking_ honest with you," a shocking redhead whispered to a shadowy figure, in a small gray room. The wall had fading stones, which appeared to be coated with dry blood. The shadow whimpered. "Look at me, lovely. LOOK AT ME! Closer!" screeched the redhead, his eye popping open wildly. Out of the shadows appeared a small brown-haired boy. They studied each other's faces; the redhead was breathtakingly beautiful, from the tear-shaped tattoos under his eyes, to the blood-stained jeans that hung loosely from his small hips. The boy didn't miss a beat. His breath caught.

Suddenly, the little boy flung himself at the beautiful creature before him, "Spare me! Please. Please... Axel!" yelled the child, tripping on his oversized pants. He began crying on the ground as a tear fell from his nose on the cold, black floor. He hunched over, holding himself and begging, "I'll do…_anything_ you want. Please." Axel snarled at the now motionless figure on the ground. His implications were more than disgusting, they were insulting.

"Shut up," he whispered, and with a quick slash, red liquid splashed on his face and the walls. The blood clashed terribly with the already dried and blackened blood. Axel chuckled, shaking the bleeding boy.

Outside this small room in a thin hallway, a larger man tugged at his collar. "What uh... what is he doing in t-there..." stuttered the first man. The man next to him stepped aside and smiled. "From his laughter what do you think? He's having fun with the kid, newbie. Didn't they tell you about our boss?" The first man gulped, scowling at the larger man's remark. He carefully kept watch as the boy screamed for help. The faint scent of burning filled the new guy's lungs. He shivered. This job was more dangerous than he had imagined, maybe working for this rich kid wasn't such a good idea.

- - -

Axel closed his eyes, resting before he went to hunt. He had an insatiable hunger that required attention. Douglas, the name of his next victim, sent anxious chills down Axel's spine. He was going to kill him. Rip him to shreds to be precise, and it would be sweeter than any kill before. Axels' body was now shaking violently; he could almost taste the blood in his mouth. It was too much. One of his bodyguards gently restrained him. Douglas Johnson would be twenty-five the next day, at exactly 5:35 PM. Axel had the most beautiful present for him. Not just for him. For his ugly wife too. Make that soon-to-be dead fiancé.

Axel shoved the heavy guard off, smoothing out his collared white shirt. The guard backed away, heading for the door. Axel lifted up part of his lip, scowling at the guard.

"Good pet," Axel growled so softly that not a soul heard. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling a wild pulse flow through him. His heart began to beat needed someone to take care of this hunger. His thirst for blood was violent; his skin had visible goose bumps even though the room was at a warm ninety-three degrees.

The faint pitter-patter of footsteps alerted Axel as he quickly whipped out a handgun from under his shirt. His gun pointed towards the door as two heavily covered men hesitantly walked in.

"Is that any way to treat your friends, Axel?" the first man had a removed his black cap, revealing a hard face with stunning blonde hair. Axel closed his eyes as his laughter filled the room. He walked over and clasped the blonde's man hand, "Yes, yes, Mr. Edner. Good to see you again. You have news," it was more a statement then a question. The blonde man grinned and shoved papers in the excited redhead's face.

"Ah," said Axel, with a fire in his eyes, "This should be fun."

The shorter man spoke quickly, pulling out pictures, "This lady... we can't seem to find her name. They're hiding it. I've heard stories…. They call her the 'Malboro Ditmer'. No idea why. She's moving in on your business, but we told you about that last time."

Axel stared at the papers.

"Wow," he said a little too loudly, "This is good stuff. Thanks for the help. I'd show you to the door, but you should already know where it is."

The blonde man grinned, "Yes, yes. What about my money?"

Axels' grin was wider as he delicately put the papers down on a diamond-encrusted desk. "There will be no money," he mumbled. The blonde, appeared taken aback, and pulled out a very large gun.

"No mo-?" he asked, but was cut off by three guns snapping up and pointing in his direction.

"Drop it," hissed Axel, "No money. _That's_ fucking final." The shorter man sighed and tugged on the blonde's arm like a child.

"Get rid of them!" Axel yelled, "I'm tired of seeing them… here." Axel turned and curled up into a ball on his magnificent leather couch. He put his head on his knees, and closed his eyes. He felt sudden anxiety and gripped the couch very tightly. The leather whined under his hands. After taking a deep breath, Axel relaxed.

"Guard," he called firmly, waiting for the thin man to find his way.

"Yes, sir?" he asked obediently, hands grasped behind his back.

Axel looked up and whispered, "Send someone to dispose of Douglas. I'll deal with this other later."

"Sure thing," he said with a monotone voice, almost bored. He moved to leave, then paused and turned around, "Um, sir?"

"_What_," snapped Axel with his eyes closed. He rubbed his temples in irritation.

"You know this girl... she's real trouble. She's taking your money," he mumbled it so quickly he forgot to breathe.

Axel smiled, "This is true. Thank you for your concern. I said I'd wait to kill her, not that I never would."

The guard nodded, then left.

"Stupid shit," mumbled the red head, snuggling on his couch and closing his eyes.

- - -

Axel opened his beautiful emerald eyes, fake sunlight appeared from his windows. He knew there was no sunlight. He lived underground for_ fuck's_ sake. He wondered briefly who had installed these windows. Having them killed sounded like a fine idea. He rolled over, making his sheets fall off.

_What the fuck_. Axel was half naked. Half naked. Less clothes than he had on prior to sleeping. Half naked as in, one more half and he'd be completely naked. To many it isn't a bother, but to Axel it's fuck up unless he slept with a guy the night earlier. And he was eighty percent sure he didn't. Axel had recalled wearing clothes when he sat down. Axel had been on his couch before his rest as well. The red head remembered how it squeaked when he shifted his weight. He deduced someone had removed his clothes and also carried him to his bed. What the fuck. Whoever the faggot was, Axel was going to find him.

A gentle rap on the door awoke Axel, and somehow dissolved his volatile mood.

"Come in already," Axel sighed sitting up to view the intruder. Axel glared down at his bare chest.

"ALRIGHT, _THAT'S_ IT!" he roared jumping up to put a shirt on. He ripped two of the buttons off in his fury, "WHO THE _FUCK _UNDRESSED ME, AND PUT ME IN BED!" The guard flinched at his sudden behavior and whispered, "I think it was the butler that always brings you food." Axel stopped mid-screech, face softening. He couldn't stay angry with him. Axel looked away in annoyance. "Fine," he spat out fuming silently, "What do _you_ need."

"Okay, sir, this is going to sound strange sir, but uh, you see. There's a boy standing outside asking for you, and let me be honest he's fucking crazy."

Axel blinked and whispered, "Someone's asking for me? Who is he? You should have killed him." How hard is it to be the bouncer outside of a club, keeping retards out when you have _three machine guns and two pistols_? Not to mention the bodyguards themselves are beyond beast like. But no, it can't be that simple, can it? Get one angry, whiney little kid and they're all putty.

The guard looked at his feet, whispering, "Well, his exact words are 'Where is that _motherfucker_ that killed my parents, I'm going to fuck him up so badly that he won't be able to shit. He's the son of a bitch responsible for everything that's happened. Fuck, fucky, fuck.' I think he's pretty upset. Some short yellow-haired kid. But um, they sort of let him in, and he's fuming at the front desk"

Axel slammed his head against the white wall of his room, leaving a shallow dent.

---------------

Likey likey? I hope the story has picked up and you are all satisfied with it.


	3. No Luck

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

Reviews!

Sarie Bear- Not at all. I tried to stick some humor in there.  
Honestly, I'm probably laughing the entire time I read it!

ms. holy water- Thank you so much! You don't know how much that brightened up my day.

mei lynn- Thank you.

---------------

_Chapter Three_

Roxas' hair was full of leaves and dripping when the redhead had emerged from the elevator. The blonde was having a fight-or-flight moment. He almost ran back out the door. There was a fire in that man's eyes he had never seen before. He had the eyes of a killer.

"Hey little buddyyy," called the redhead, guards following in step behind him, "What the fuck do you want!" The man's smile was toxic. His black ensemble was weird, but seemingly fit him.

The blonde's voice was long gone.

"My parents," the blonde whispered, "You killed them. I know. I want revenge." His head was down, he was too afraid to look at those eyes. He looked up locked on his mouth.

The redhead's half smile made little ripples weave back and forth on his back.

"You've got some _mega_ balls there kid. Coming here… to accusing me of something so worthless. I like you."

Roxas was taken aback as he drifted forward, it is as if the guards instinctively knew his thoughts, they backed away and parted into a suited row.

"Out," he man called over his shoulder, lifting a gloved hand ever so slightly. Roxas eyes shifted around the empty room. They were alone, and only his echoing footsteps caused hair to stand on end.

"My name's Axel, love," he cooed into the blonde boy's ear. Axel rested his hand on Roxas' wet cheek. The little blonde was absolutely speechless. Paralyzed with fear was one thing, but….

Axel clapped his hands together and smiled.

"You have exactly three minutes to _get out_." The redhead turned, walking to the elevator and pushing a button. Axel stared at him until the doors shut.

"You heard the boss," said a large black man, cracking his knuckles, "Time's almost up."

Roxas raced out the door, never stopping to look back. The boy slumped against a lamp post and hung his head. Would he ever find their killers? If Axel didn't do it, who did? The last question burned his chest, _what do I do from here_? He grabbed a newspaper from a sleepless hobo; scanning the news for any sign of the killers, or any information about their death. There was nothing. He was in mild shock. Not even their death had been reported. It had been swept under the rug, like a missing child. He was enraged. Roxas screamed. Many passer-bys stared at him, and the hobo woke up and tried to duel the boy for the paper back. Roxas rolled his eyes and gave the hobo back the paper.

And so he ran. He was lost. The only place he knew was the forest, his forest. He took a left down Oak and headed into his forest. He found a nice earthy rock and sat down. He pulled out the necklace he had found earlier. It looked the same as before, jagged and blood red. He slowly put it around his neck, and tucked the necklace into his hoodie.

Roxas lost his train of thought as he stood up and walked around. He also didn't see a banana peel that he stepped on, causing him to trip. Naturally, he hit his head on a rock, and promptly passed out.

---------------

This is beyond short, and I'm completely not satisfied with it. I'M SORRY.


	4. Yeah, That Just Happened

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

Reviews!

Sakuraswolf: Good to hear! Aww... am I no good at serious/creepy scenes?

mei lynn: Thank you! I'm surprised everyone likes it so much, but I'm flattered nonetheless.

---------------

_FUCKING chapter... I don't give a shit anymore four._

Axel screamed and grasped his head. He realized he was being pretty fucking stupid about all of this. Where was his head those days ago, when he let that little blonde god walk out the door? Without a good scare, either. What if that little shit was a cop lover? All it takes is one mistake. The kid seemed harmless enough.

The guard only became worried after Axel went silent, rocking back and forth, and biting his fingernails. The tall guard bent down, level with Axel. Axel pushed him back with medium force, irritated by the closeness.

"I'm going out. Be back soon," he whispered, heading for the exit from his bedroom. He paused for a moment, his hand resting on the doorknob. He was starting to question himself and that was wrong. Axel is a man of do-not-think. It was his philosophy with every good looking guy he'd met, and it seemed to work out fine.

Axel pictured the little blonde's terrified face again. The blonde's big blue eyes staring at Axel. His little mouth open slightly. Absolute terror etched in his face. He had to find that little shit. He wanted that kid way more than he favored his health. His health lost out a lot lately, and Axel didn't want his health getting its hopes up. Just thinking about it made Axel feel slightly uncomfortable under the guard's gaze. The red head was never good at hiding his 'problems down there.' Axel took off without glancing back.

Axel was rollin' in style. At least that's what he always said, anytime there was someone near by he could annoy. Axel's expensive sunglasses did well to cover up most of his tattoos, his tight green shirt complimented his red hair, and the leather pants were... tight black leather pants. The only thing he had on his mind was that blonde boy, whose name he didn't even know. He was starting to feel something tight in his chest, on of those feelings he should tell his guard about before he had an attack. He had no idea how to find the little shit anyways, but with the information he searched for, surely the kid was in a homeless shelter or on the street. So for the first time in Axel's nineteen years on the Earth, he held his breath and stepped in a homeless shelter. But before he could even speak, he was quickly kicked out- by a fucking hobo. How embarrassing. Axel wasn't even sure what happened. All he knew is that a hobo caused him to land on his ass in public, and scuffed up his leather pants. His control was fleeting. He grabbed onto the stupid handle and ripped it off. Oops. The hobos all stared and someone rushed over and asked him to leave. Axel stared at her stupid outfit and squinted at her nametag.

"Well, _Irina,_ go fuck yourself!" he said with a nauseously sing-song voice. The girl's jaw dropped as she attempted to slam the broken door shut in Axel's face and cried. Axel cackled and ran before the cops arrived.

He wandered around for hours, more irritated when the seconds ticked on a near by person's watch. It must have been four hours before the sun started to go down that he saw the dumbass. The blonde was standing on the street corner begging for food. This would have disgusted Axel if he didn't want to bang his little brains out right now. The young boy's eyes were glazed over. His cheek had a gash that sent anger spiraling through Axel. Who dare touch that pretty little face. No one would harm him, no one. Axel half-smiled and stepped forward, removing his sunglasses to look right into the blonde's face. He reached out to touch his cheek.

"What is your name?" Axel asked, dropping three hundred dollars in his little cup.

The boy's jaw dropped as he flinched away, whispering, "Roxas."

Axel looked deep into those big blue eyes. Roxas stared at him with gratitude. Axel was going insane. Little knives attacked his stomach. The devil on his shoulder whispered unholy things in his ears. No one ever looked at him with those eyes. It was too much to bear.

"Come here," he commanded, whisking them away to a very dark space between two brick buildings. A dim street light kicked on, and Axel stared at him silently. By now he couldn't take it. Axel burned inside. He forcefully grabbed the boy's face and kissed him so hard, blood dripped off his lips. Roxas' face changed from gratitude to something Axel couldn't place. He stared at Axel trying to pull away, "Stop… I… I don't...."

Axel smiled and reached down, grabbing something hard.

"This says otherwise... my naughty little hobo," Axel purred in his ear.

Roxas' face turned crimson as he shook his head and tried to move away, but Axel pinched him. Roxas cried out in pain. Axel was grinning.

"Be a good boy, and there won't be any problems," Axel laughed ripping the boy's pants off. Axel was almost feeling bored at this point. He didn't even gasp or try to scream anymore. He just sat lifelessly staring into the sky. Axel said nothing as he removed his own pants, rubbing and touching every little part of Roxas. Axel kissed him, but the lifelessly lips made him feel limp. He balled his fist and punched him in the side.

"Kiss. Me. Back." he hissed into Roxas' ear, "Lifeless shits aren't fun to fuck. If you don't at least pretend to like it… well, you like having two arms don't you?" Axel whipped a pocket knife from his pants and smiled. He placed the blade on the dagger on Roxas' gash reopening the wound.

Tears welled in Roxas' eyes, dripping into his mouth. The blood dripped to his neck, Axel smiled and whispered; "Now that's better isn't it?" Axel kissed him hard, and to his surprise, Roxas kissed back. Axel reached to his neck and licked the blood off, sucking on his neck. Axel stared at his face, blood on both of their lips, and laughed.

After a few minutes Axel chuckled and commanded, "Lie on your back little Roxas. I want to see what kind of faces you make." Axel giggled maniacally as he forced himself into the blonde. Roxas cried out and soon after blacked out.

"How boring," said the red head, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair, and tugged it violently. Naturally, some chunks went with it.

"Well," said Axel, "At least you weren't bad, in fact, I want more…." He playfully slapped Roxas in the face, regardless of the fact that the young boy had passed out.

What am I going to do with this boy? Taking him home was tempting, but unlikely. Carrying over his shoulder would be the most convenient way, but he would probably get caught by some cops claiming they smell semen.

"FUCKKKK" roared Axel, hitting himself hard enough in the head to feel slightly dizzy. He was feeling stupid lately. Chasing after some boy, he needed to focus on the business, and the business meant catching retards that though they could overtake Axel.

Axel stared for a long moment at the half naked blonde, and shook his head. He was starting to crave the young boy again.

---------------

erm well. Sorry for the rape scene it was fun to write but aw now I feel bad. Poor Roxas! OMG what will happen next guys!!!!11

Reviews and what not are pretty cool.


	5. My Sentiments Exactly

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

Reviews!

mei lynn- hahaha. maybe one day..

sarie b- I'm glad you like it!

bonn- :) he just might..

thanks to everyone that checks up daily. I have been writing about a chapter a day, phew.

I appreciate all the love!

---------------

_Chapter… Five…_

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

Roxas' nightmares were significantly worse with time. They started with his maggot infested parent's bodies coming alive and attacking him. Then the nightmares moved on to graphic scenes of rape. But the most recent nightmares were so much worse. It was even worse because Roxas had not regained consciousness in four days. He lived every second of this last nightmare. Roxas. Enjoying. Sex. With. Him. He had tried to claw his eyes out, but it never worked. His hand snaked greedily against the red head's back, or neck, or....

It was during a particularly graphic scene when the boy had snapped himself out of his comatose with his loud, hysterical screaming of, "No! Please no!"

The old nurse looked terrified and happy at the same time, and screamed for a doctor to come immediately. Roxas opened his eyes to take in this foreign room.

It was white. Whiter than white. A pure color, tainted with the blackness that rolled off his body in waves. He was no longer pure. All the right had been replaced with wrong, and all the light with dark. He stared blankly at the wall. The image moved over and over in his head. He saw himself lose it time and time again. Every touch, every scream, every feeling. His stomach rumbled and he squirmed. He felt sick enough to projectile vomit at that annoying nurse. He was unaware of anything around him. His heart pounded in his chest, he choked. He wasn't sure if he was crying or being doused with something that felt like water.

Roxas looked up, staring at the man's white beard.

"You've been incapacitated for a few weeks. Not enough to call a coma but close," he sighed, removing a chart from his hands that Roxas never noticed before. He didn't even notice the nurse's securitizing gaze as she hurried out of the room.

"There are signs of..." the doctor looked up nervously, pausing and continuing after clearing his throat, _"Sexual abuse_. I know it's difficult for you to think about now, but please try and remember everything that happened. The police will arrive in a few days to question you." With that, the shitty doctor scuttled out of the room. This bastard didn't even introduce himself. Roxas winced, since when had he used such foul language? Thinking of cursing made him think of....

Thinking about that had hurt too much, so he chose to punch himself in the arm instead. Which consquently was the stupidest thing he could have done. His arm throbbed with pain, and the bruise turned blacker still.

Days passed, and all he could think about was_ not_ thinking about him. Also, not moving. Not moving was pretty much a first since day one. The only thing that stood out on this day had been the arrival of the police. Roxas nearly punched a wall and faked some tears. He didn't want to remember the incident, so he chose to pretend he was asleep. He was drugged, he says. An outright lie. When Roxas had heard the semen sample went 'missing' he knew his chance to get the monster was impossible. He tuned out the rest of their memorized speech and mumbled any response he could manage.

"If you hear anything, or see anything, let _us_ know. _We_ want to help you. _We'll _be back another day when you're feeling better."

_We. We_, _we_ will help you. _We _will be there. _We_ will make it better. How about we can shove it, right up our....

Roxas glared at the door when they had left. He didn't remember their names, or even their faces. He slumped back in his rickety hospital bed. After being there a good six days _consious_ and two weeks asleep, he was getting more than tired of lying in one place. Many of his bruises had healed and only a few still ached where there were no marks. He was wallowing in an uncurable depression. Roxas gritted his teeth and replayed all the days of his life after he walked into his parent's house for the last time. He wondered what he could have done or not done to fix this broken life. Roxas sobbed silently and fell asleep.

---

The next day surprised him more than it should have.

He was allowed to go outside. To move. He was allowed to be in the hospital's 'play-pen' in the fresh air. He smiled at the nurse, but never looked at her face. He took a spot under a giant willow tree. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Roxas felt his blonde spikes wave in submission to the wind, a light breeze just enough to make you shiver. Just a little. He looked at nothing but the sky and the trees. For once, his thoughts were completely blank, just taking in the beautiful scenery.

That was, until a deep, silky voice spoke to him from behind the oak, "He misses you, you know."

Roxas felt like hyperventilating. At least it wasn't the big man himself. He grasped his sides and dared not to move. The blonde's throat closed up and he shivered more fiercely.

"Axel told me you might be afraid. Not be able to talk, you know. That's okay. I'll do all the talking."

The deep voice never moved.

"He said he's proud of you. You didn't rat the boss out. He's wondering if you want his help. Axel said he'd help you find their killers."

He paused, most likely for Roxas to answer, but being scared shitless as the little boy was he continued, "You don't have to answer right away. Axel will be _very upset_ if you choose to say no."

It was the way he said _very upset_ that gave Roxas a _very bad case _of the i-can't-take-this-shit-ima-pass-out-again.

Before he fell into another coma, the deep voice laughed loudly.

---

Roxas awoke in the same boring bed, and the same boring hospital. The doctors and nurses were trying to ask him what happened. The blonde merely shook his head and told them he didn't have enough to eat. He regretted this a few minutes later, when one of the nurses made it her duty to shove assorted food down his throat.

Roxas mentally banged his head against the nearest wall until it made him literally dizzy. The nurse stared at him like he was a psychopath. He gave her a toothy smile before she hurried out of the room.

"Roxas," called a suited figure from the door.

He looked up, almost surprised to see a police officer staring at him.

"You should be better in a few days. When you are, _we_ are sending you to an adoptive family. Their name is the Johnson's. Nice and normal." He sighed and turned to walk away, "You'll be leaving for Texas in three days."

---------------

Okay, I failed to mention where they live, and if I did I completely forgot. They live in California. Sacramento I guess if you care that much.


	6. Burn, Burn, Burn

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

SOOOO. I want to apologize for not writing anything until now. I've been out of school and got caught up in reading. Forgive me lovely reviewers!

mei lynn- I'm pretty sure I love you. Your reviews are always the BEST!

Don't you dare tell Axel! I'll beat chu.

bonne- I'm sorry you're confused! Maybe reading through the chapter again would help? I try to make it plain and simple.

---------------

Chapter...WHAT THE FUCK.

You would think after Axel left Roxas a little message he wouldn't run away anymore. He would lay down and accept his fate. The little blondie would come to Axel. Axel screeched a string of profanities and punched the wall. The guard stared uncomfortably as the hole got bigger and bigger. Axel imagined the nurse's pissed off face when she would look at the walls. He was losing it. He replayed the stupid scene in his head millions of times, but it never made him feel any better.

Roxas.

Was.

Gone.

Those were the stupid words the nurse at Saint I Don't Give A Shit Hospital told him. He pressed for more information, more irritated by the second.

"What you do you mean 'he's gone' you have to tell me where he is...." Axel trailed off darkly. The black sunglasses didn't really help his 'scary factor' and the brunette nurse scoffed at him.

"Like I said. He's not HERE! So please leave before I call the cops! Thank you, next." Axel's lips pulled up, showing his perfectly white teeth. He raised his fist, only to have to have his guard grab his arm, and lead him out of the hospital.

Axel snarled when they had walked out of the double doors, and grabbed his head. There was one thing the redhead needed right now: booze.

-----

It had been three hours. Three hours since Axel's boys had last spoke to the blondie. He could replay their game in his head as many times as he wanted, but it only made the desire stronger. I _want_ him. It was nothing more than _desire_, he told himself. He wanted a good time, a good fuck. He recalled screaming at one of the guards and chuckled. The guard had nearly shit his pants when Axel threatened him with fire. The boss has _scary tricks_.

"You find me where that boy is," Axel hissed, turning around,"I have complete faith in you, you see... your life _depends_ on this."

The guard rushed out the room asking for help. Axel's high-pitched, squealing laughter surprised the guards outside the door. A light rap on the door had distracted him and his laughter stopped completely. It was silent for a minute. Two minutes. The door was silent. The person dared not knock again. The redhead smiled. Five minutes. No one breathed.

After a solid ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, he rose. Axel stood on the other side of the door and stared.

"Knock, knock," he said in a voice that should have belonged to a child, "I didn't invite anyone. Who is it."

A deep chuckled answered him on the other side. The redhead could almost hear his wrinkles moving into place as the man smiled. Axel gave a dramatic, exasperated sigh and swung the door open at a such a high speed that the man lost his balance. Axel's hand shot forward and pulled the man out of the air. The old, wrinkly man smiled. He was met only by a frown.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Axel, throwing a hand over his shoulder and walking to his leathery couch. The wrinkly man didn't move.

"Business is booming," he said in a low voice, clapping his hands together, "I think you should come."

Axel turned, facing the wrinkles. This guy must be retarded. He needs the wind knocked out of him, maybe then he would have some sense. Right now, this little ant was a bother. Mr. Wrinkles needed to be back where he belonged. Axel opened his mouth but was cut off when the wrinkly fucker spoke first.

"I see that look in your eyes. You're mad at me, you want me to fuck off," Wrinkles frowned, "I wouldn't come here unless it's important. It's her."

_It's her. _That was all he really needed to say to get Axel's blood pumping and a vein in his neck to burst. He stringed the profanities into a humorous sentence. Wrinkles laughed.

"It's not all bad. The one you've been looking for," Mr. Wrinkles paused and fished a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket,"He lives at this address."

Why did people have to mess with him so much? Their lack of tact was starting to really piss him off. Axel went from fire spitting angry to sexually elated in a millisecond. That was less than a fucking second. A thousand of a fucking second is what it took to change from a fucking angry motherfucker, to so happy he felt a boner coming on.

Then, Axel was very, very angry again.

"I'm tired of you, Mr. Wrinkles."

Fire shot out of his hands, swirling blue and red flames wrapped around the man with a low manly voice that everyone just _adored_. How much would they adore him when his face melted off? Those pretty brown eyes blackened and closed. His laughter was deafening as the floor caught fire. Suddenly, he didn't care. Suddenly, none of this was real and he fell on the floor grasping his sides and laughing. The redhead looked up, tears streaming down his face. The guards had come to put out the fire and collect the body. His laughter always gave him away.

---------------

It feels too short! Oh, but it was so fun to write. I'm hoping you aren't all angry with me for ditching you for a few months. Remember, reviews keep stories going!


	7. Lying is Easy with the Asshole Family

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

TheUltimateCoolestPersonEver- I have a love-hate relationship with my writing style, so thank you.

I hope everyone's enjoying this shiiit. Man, this one was fun to write too.

---------------

Seven.

Roxas faked a smile as Mr. Perfect Brown Haired Johnson picked up his one small bag of luggage. He acted as though it was heavy and dragged it into the house. Roxas' smile began to falter.

He had been here approximately three minutes and three minutes had given him enough time to hate his new foster family. Foster fucking family. His life was so screwed up that he couldn't even live in California now. Now, he was in heat wave fucking Texas in the middle of what should have been Roxas' perfect summer. His perfect summer with his not so loving parents and their mounds of cash. His perfect summer that started with their death. Roxas remembered. Axel had done something the blond's mind refused to remember. It was there, but he ignored it vehemently.

He was blown into the present when Mr. Perfect Bullshit coughed uncomfortably.

"Roxas, this is your new home. You should come inside quickly."

There he was in the perfect house of Friendship Street in Happiness, Texas. The town wasn't really named Happiness. It was Austin, but the name of the street heightened his sarcasm.

This house had three bedrooms, three huge bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a play room, and a greenhouse. Roxas paused. A greenhouse. No backyard, just an enormous greenhouse that you could probably fit ten of his old bedroom in. No animals, said Mr. Dickface. No friends were allowed over unless approved by a parent. No strange clothes or unclean thoughts. One hour on the computer a day. Half hour for video games. After you finish your daily scheduled chores and homework. Dinner at six o'clock sharp and bedtime at nine. Nine o'clock. The rules didn't change in the summer.

Roxas wasn't used to these rules and frankly he found them all to be rather stupid. His mother would either forget about dinner or make it hastily at nine. Welcome, said Asswipe with a smile, your new life begins now.

Roxas trudged up to his room, up the stairs, first door on the left. It was by no means bare. It had posters of pop stars and actors, the kind of thing Roxas never kept up with. The blond debated hitting his head against the wall and passing out, but what would daddy think! _Suck it up_, he told himself, _when you turn eighteen you'll leave this dump_. You'll murder those people that ruined your life. When he was finished with that, Axel was all that was left. He would destroy everything in his life, just as Axel did to him.

---

The rest of his delightful summer vacation was spent in Hell. Hell happened to be conveniently located on Friendship Street in Austin, Texas. He never stayed. Roxas went out every night and never looked anyone in the face. The small boy would go and run in the park or sulk at the mall. The blond only knew that tomorrow would be the end of the world and he rather have it end with a bigger bang. Tomorrow turned into today as he stared at his alarm clock. The numbers shaved on until it became five eleven in the morning. He gave up on getting anymore sleep.

Today was the first day of Hooks High School. Roxas wore loose jeans and a black t-shirt. His blond hair stuck out in every direction. After staring at the mirror for two minutes, Roxas headed downstairs for breakfast. He was technically a senior in high school.

Mr. Perfect New Father stared. His wife, Ugly as a Door Knob Caked in Shit dropped a bowl. Dropped a bowl just because he walked in the room. He stopped and stared back. They had one kid, and from the corner of his eye he wasn't sure of what gender.

"Your hair is messy," said Douchebag thoughtfully.

"I tried to fix it," the boy replied,"wouldn't go down."

Roxas sat down at the table and looked at his dog-faced wife expectantly. The wife must be a stay-at-home supermom because she whipped out a comb faster than you can say 'Ouch' which Roxas did screech after she attacked his hair.

"Much better!" the wife screeched in a lovingly way, if that was even possible. She patted him like a good dog. He repressed the urge to get physical and wondered whether small bursts of Axel caused him to be this way. Maybe thinking about him caused him to be aggressive. He would have to cut down on that.

Roxas finally had the chance to get a good look at their daughter. Long brown hair past her chest, big green eyes. She sneered at him. Perfect, normal family. They all had brown hair. Yeah, no one would ever think he's out of place. Roxas Johnson. The world's worse faker.

---------------

What do you think? Satisfied?


	8. Boys, Be Ambitious

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

I'd like to thank everyone for their patience.

Extra love points from me if you know what the title references (hint: it's a video gaaaame).

This chapter is dedicated to mei lynn 64, who never fails to bring a smile to my face with her hilarious reviews.

---------------

Sweet, Sweet Chapter Eight

Axel cracked his knuckles and shoved the doors open. It was hot. Axel swore loudly and fumbled with his cellphone. Someone from the office had called.

"What," he snarled into the phone, wiping his perfectly polished nails on his chest. The redhead's shades were black and so was his suit. He was fucking burning up. The guy on the other line said something and Axel screamed at him to repeat himself and could he be a little fucking louder.

"I w-was wondering if you arrived safely and everything. Sir."

Axel howled with laughter as he and two of his muscular bodyguards jumped inside a black van. Fucking hot in here too. Axel was really starting to hate Texas. He would need to fire more retards.

"If I didn't arrive safely... I wouldn't call you back? Dumb. Shit. You could've been worried that I didn't answer. _Asshole_."

The other line was silent before he answered,"Certainly sir. We are waiting for you at the front."

Axel decided this shit wasn't worth his time and snapped the phone shut. Goodbyes were overrated. The drive wasn't so long. Before he knew it, Axel was staring up at his lovely casino. The dumb ass greeted Axel, who breezed right past him.

Axel stared at the casino goers. Some looked scary, like they haven't left in months. Others looked very sophisticated with their little suits and ties and shit. Axel smiled. Money, money, _money_. Ever since his father had died, the family fortune was left to him. So was the Fire Ruby casino chain.

Axel turned to the ogre guard next to him.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up."

The guard nodded silently and left.

When the redhead had got outside, he traveled down an unfamiliar road. Pulling out a cigarette, he blew smoke in anyone's face that passed him. The suit was so hot he was wondering why he didn't change. Fucking stupid suits. He never wore them, ever. _You'll look professional. What would your father say?_ Stupid butler. Didn't he know his father was dead? Father wouldn't have cared anyways. The dumb ass was too busy getting his dick sucked by whores to see if Axel junior was wearing a _fucking_ suit. Didn't he know that Axel....

Axel felt sick. He clutched his head and bent over, successfully falling over. Writhing on the ground, he heard screams in his head. His ears hurt, it was so, so loud. Axel pounded a fist into the ground. Liquid fell. He was crying. His face was bleeding, but Axel took no notice. He screamed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked a kind young woman. She had just been passing by. Passing by at such a wrong time.

Axel shot up immediately and seized the woman by her throat. The woman made disgusting gagging noises, trying desperately to suck in air. Greedy bastard. Axel touched her hair softly with his other hand. It was fucking blue. of all hair colors in this fucking world, this woman's hair was blue. The girl whimpered and began to cry. Axel flashed her his shiny, white teeth. The hand that stroked the girl's hair moved to slap her very hard on the face.

"_You did this_."

Then, she was incinerated.

After walking for an hour, Axel had reached his destination. He wiped the crimson blood off his forehead. Blood always clashes with his beautiful hair.

Axel stopped at an old, blue house. The only blue house in the neighborhood. Nice little shit Roxas had going for him. Nice little family. Axel smiled. _Blue. Why blue?_

Roxas was sitting in the garden, apparently pouting. Axel made no move to conceal himself as Roxas never looked up. He was staring at the ground with the cutest frown. It took the redhead three strides to reach him. Roxas looked up and him with those big, blue eyes and jumped back five feet. A necklace shook loose from inside his clothes.

"Y-you!" He choked out.

Axel had caught sight of the necklace. His face was contorted with complete fury; Roxas looked terrified.

"What. Are. You. Doing with that necklace?" Axel spat through his clamped teeth. He jabbed his long pointer finger in Roxas' face.

Roxas looked down at his necklace and replied,"I found at my house."

Axel looked furious and took one step forward. He grabbed the necklace and squeezed. blood was pouring from his hand. Roxas looked at him wildly.

"What are you doing!" he shouted, attempting to move away.

In one swift movement Axel ripped the necklace off Roxas' neck.

"All this time," Axel screamed,"All this time you were working for them? I should have known she'd do this. I'll kill you."

Roxas backed away. Axel's fists were shaking.

"Axel, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Roxas! Who is this," yelled his foster bitch mom from the door. Noticing Axel and Roxas were close together caused her to arch a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Axel snatched Roxas close, hiding his bloodied hand.

"Don't you know, hag? Me and Roxy are a thing."

Roxas looked as stunned as the old housewife.

Axel waved his hand at her,"Buzz off, bitch."

Her face had turned so blood-red that she barely made her next sentence audible,"Get_ out _or I will call the police."

Axel shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh," he said in complete irritation,"Sure I'll _get out._ I'm gone."

Axel took one long look at Roxas and grabbed him. Kissing him deeply, Roxas' foster mom screeched her disapproval. Something about getting off her _son. _Axel snorted._ That's rich._

"I'll find you, love." whispered Axel in Roxas' ear before whipping out a cigarette and walking away.

Axel was positively bouncing on the way back to Fire Ruby casino. Puff, puff. Smoking was nice, especially since he didn't need a lighter. He kept one in his pocket at all times anyways. Can't let every day douches on the street know you have some super human ability. They might worship you. Or freak out. Axel didn't like the idea of either one.

Things with Roxas went alright; he got a nice kiss from it. Roxas was better in person. Axel spent way too many meetings daydreaming about the little blondie.

Tomorrow will be much, much better. Axel had a plan.

---------------

Casino name is totally gay, but I ran out of ideassss.

TEHEHEHE abrupt ending. i have many things planned. Patience my loves.

I'm writing my tonks/remus and this fanfic alternatively. So if you're impatient, check if i've updated werewolf bites.


	9. Stupid Girl

Summary: Piss, find out for yourself.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the messed up story.

Warning: M- language, sexual situations, violence- lots of violence, gay boys, (mayberape).

---------------

Highly anticipated?

I took a break to find a job, but seeing as I'm still jobless... fanfic time.

---------------

OHMYFUCKINGGODWASTHATAXELNINE

Roxas was dumbstruck for what seemed like the ninth time. Maybe billionth. That was Axel, right? Axel, visiting Roxas at his home for a nice kiss. Not that the kiss was _nice_. Roxas was completely violated.

"_Roxas. House. Now_," said the perfect housewife in the smallest voice she could muster. Which was ironic because she was screeching. Roxas forced his legs to carry himself away. The Bitch was tapping her heels impatiently while she crossed her arms. Roxas rubbed his neck when he glided past her.

It hurt. The blond still remembered the burning look in Axel's eyes when he ripped the necklace off. Why was it always Roxas? This weird, older man seemed to be everywhere he went. No matter what he did there seemed to be no escape. He was beyond dangerous; Roxas' injured anus proved that.

Roxas looked up as his foster father entered the room. His foster mommy's fists were clenched.

"Roxas I cannot have this behavior! After what happened at school and... I know who that man is," she began. Winkles were creasing on her forehead as she squished her eyebrows closer together. Her frown made even more of them appear. Was she thirty or eighty? It was getting hard to tell. The young boy remained silent as she chose her next words. Roxas saw the gears turning and almost fell asleep.

Her husband interrupted her pitifully long train of thought and said, "Roxas. This is some very dangerous stuff. You know, thirteen years ago I could have done drugs and been a bad kid like you. I'm not like you though, I'm a law abiding citizen that stays away from dangerous people. You have to think about your future Roxas!"

The aforementioned boy stared blankly at the bumbling idiot. What the hell was he even talking about anymore? His future? The blond's face was stone as he ignored his foster father's... advice?

"I don't what we're going to do with you," sighed foster daddy. He placed his hand on his forehead while the wife patted his back. Roxas drank in the silence before walking upstairs. Ignoring idiots was easier when they were incoherent.

He sighed aloud before crashing for the night.

---

It was eight twenty. Roxas' second day of school and he had already met Axel. He moved to stay away from him, yet it wasn't his choice. Sure, the redhead terrified Roxas more than he could understand. Some part of Roxas wanted to be scared. Some part was buried so deeply in his apathy that he wondered if it will ever resurface.

When Axel was there he never knew what to say. This man that had taken him with no regret. This man that follows Roxas wherever he goes. What did Roxas do to deserve all the changes in his life? His parents had been murdered while the killer is on the loose. Though Roxas believed Axel was some completely fucked up guy, he had no proof the redhead did it. Axel was just Axel. Roxas didn't know anything about him.

There was one thing the blond knew for sure; he would give anything to get away from Friendship Street.

The school was only ten minutes away and classes began at nine. Classes were only one hour apiece; the boring lectures fueled his apathetic state. Three hours ticked by before his lunch period, which he spent alone. Roxas had his lovely 'cousin' to thank for that. His foster family had practically forced that Roxas was a cousin, _not a direct relative_. The little bitch was only a Sophomore, too. She slept with anyone who asked, the popular witch had an amazing pull with the entire student body. Spiteful fairy.

There was another reason he was an outcast on his second day of school. Beating up a student normally isn't the type of behavior perfect dicks expect. The blond smiled. Boy, did that he deserve it. Roxas' lunch consisted of absolutely nothing. Which shouldn't be so weird. His foster family had already threatened to kick him out.

He wandered outside. Avoiding people worked very well for Roxas, especially when he disobeyed school rules. It's not like it was a big deal anyways. Number thirty of about three hundred rules had clearly stated:

_No students are permitted outside during classes, passing periods, or lunch._

Roxas was such a bad boy. Sitting under a willow tree instead of eating lunch. A willow tree. Roxas shook.

_"He misses you, you know."_

Roxas thought he would feel sick at the thought. He felt nothing but a light breeze. His life needed excitement. Anything to make the dull monotony stop. Roxas was wishing Axel was there to break it. Break him.

"Axel," breathed Roxas as he closed his eyes. Just as he felt the tree on his back, a low voice answered him, "You rang?"

Roxas gasped.

"Jeez tiger, way to sound like a _girl_," teased Axel, leaning over the blond. The tips of his long hair tickled Roxas' ear. Roxas turned his head towards Axel.

"You surprised me," replied Roxas, strangely monotone. Axel looked mortified. He stepped back.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, sitting down on the grass in front of Roxas. Axel's mouth was twitching, either he wanted to smile or frown. The redhead settled on a frown. Axel's emerald eyes never left him. When Roxas didn't speak, neither did Axel. They spent some time just staring. The wind picked up and blew Axel's hair. Axel stood up abruptly and stuck his hand in the air. Without a single word Roxas took his hand. When the blond was standing on his own two feet, he spoke.

"Thanks," said Roxas, attempting to take his hand from Axel. It proved much more than difficult; his hand was now entwined with Axel's. Roxas raised his eyebrow at the redhead, earning a soft smile. Roxas _blushed_. Something was wrong with his brain. This is Axel. Maybe Roxas _was_ a girl. And goddammit, he was straight. Roxas stopped fidgeting with Axel's hand and walked away from the school. _Never look back_, he chanted in his head. Roxas was surprised, wondering when they would catch him. Force them to separate and cart Roxas away.

Axel wasn't letting go.

---------------

bahahahaha. Sorry for shortness. I feel like this is a pretty good chapter. I was really slacking off before.


End file.
